


Anything But Ordinary

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, dean doesn't know what he's getting into, lucifer and dean make a deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There used to be lines that even Dean wouldn't cross. Those days are long gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 518. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

“And this, this is what you want?” Dean asked.

Lucifer took a step forward and Dean very purposefully did not move. “Yes.”

Dean lifted his chin, tried to remember how to breathe. Lucifer looked worse now than he had, the thin flecks of scarring on his face and neck glowing softly in the dark shadows of the warehouse, as his true form bled out by little drops every time he moved.

“I can't...It's not...He's not my _property._ ”

Lucifer tilted his head. “You require permission?”

“Yes, god, yes,” Dean said, grateful that Lucifer understood.

He paused, frowned, rewound his own thoughts. Decided that feeling grateful to Lucifer _now_ was probably a fucked-up backwards kind of way of looking at things.

Lucifer moved close to Dean, took his chin in his cold hands and moved his head so he was looking to the right. Castiel was lying there, on a makeshift bed and mattress, his eyes shut, blood pooled around him, so much blood.

“And you will do this? For him?”

Dean nodded and tried not to pull his head away. It was like freezer burn, the iciness of Lucifer's fingers on his chin, down his neck, dancing along his shoulders.

“You can fix him?” Dean asked, when Lucifer let him go. “You can do that?”

“I can do many things.”

Lucifer stalked over to Castiel and sank down onto his knees, a graceful motion that seemed at odds with his vessel's decaying body.

He reached out a hand and Dean automatically stepped forward, his shoes squeaking against the floor.

“He is my brother. And in pain. I would not hurt him,” Lucifer said, without turning around.

Dean snorted. “That, that's pretty funny. Angel humour. Gotta love it.”

Lucifer did look around then, twisted his neck around to stare at Dean, to root him to the spot. “Are you mocking me, Dean Winchester?”

Dean gulped. He shook his head, once, twice, trying to make it obvious that no, mocking was no where near what he was doing.

Lucifer turned back around and gently ran fingers along Castiel's hairline. Then he leaned forward and kissed him.

Dean's eyes widened. Okay, yeah, that's kinda what he'd been expecting, demons all made deals like that. But then he wasn't a demon, wasn't even close. And Dean _had_ to remember that, had to keep that at the front of his mind, because what he was asking. What he wanted Dean to do...

Castiel's eyes opened wide, blue grace light pooling from them. His arms moved, tried to push Lucifer away but there was light everywhere, grace and good and hope and despair so obvious Dean could taste them, feel the emotions bleeding into him. He took a step back and then another, then fell to the floor as the room shook, as everything turned white.

+++

“How do you feel?” Lucifer asked.

Dean moved then, opened his eyes and stared. Castiel was okay. He was whole. He was staring at him.

He was looking really pissed.

“What did you do?” he demanded. Oh yeah, really, really pissed.

“You were dying.”

“That was my choice!” Castiel shouted. “You had no right!” He took a deep breath. “No right at all.”

Lucifer smiled. “Most curious.” He reached out to run a hand down Castiel's back. Castiel tried to flinch away but then thought better of it. Then Lucifer leaned down and nipped at Castiel's jawline.

Castiel did flinch then. “What – what are you doing?”

Lucifer tilted his head and Castiel wasn't sure whether he was being mocked or not. “Dean made the deal. Perhaps you should ask him.”

Castiel turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow, mouth set in an unhappy line.

“He just...it was...” Dean stopped and took a moment, all the time with Lucifer petting at Castiel's hair and neck and Castiel growing increasingly alarmed at Dean's silence. “He wanted to know what it was like.” Castiel looked blank. “Sex. He wanted to know what sex was like.”

Castiel nodded, slowly, his expression an undecipherable mask. Then he snapped. “Have you both lost your minds? You – and you...” he tried to move away but Lucifer's strong hand on his thigh stopped him.

“I could snap you in two just by thinking about it,” Lucifer said, all smiles and matter-of-fact declaration. “I could send Dean so deep in to Hell that not even our Father would be able to find him. If he cared to look.”

“Why me?” Castiel asked.

Lucifer's fingers edged further up Castiel's leg. “You remind me a lot of myself, when I was young. And foolish.” He stared off into the distance. “When I thought that our Father was the most precious being in the Universe. When his word was everything good and pure in my life. When he was right.” Lucifer put one hand behind Castiel's neck and pulled him close. “But you can see how wrong He is, can't you Castiel? It isn't so much losing our Father's love, as realising we never had it in the first place.”

Castiel's face crumbled and Lucifer planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Castiel's eyes slid shut.

“I know, Castiel, I know.” He pushed Castiel back down on to the bed and started to undress him.

“What do you really want?” Castiel asked, voice breathless.

Lucifer didn't even pause. “That would be telling.”

Dean moved then, realising with some surprise that he could. “But you said - “

“I said I wanted to experience sex,” Lucifer replied. He turned to Dean. “I never lie.”

“Yeah, but Cas...”

“ _Castiel_ is correct. Sex is not my only interest.” He smiled, a predatory smile that would have set alarm bells ringing if Dean weren't already deafened by them. “But you didn't specify for details in your _deal.”_

“You were always going to heal him,” Dean said. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself in check. “You son of a bitch.”

Lucifer shrugged. “Is it my fault that you think the worst of me Dean? That I would find my brother in distress and just leave him? How harshly you think of me.”

Dean shook his head, disbelieving. “You're the friggin' Devil. You want to destroy the world!”

“Not the world,” Lucifer replied. He moved himself up slightly in order to pull down Castiel's trousers. “Just all the people in it.”

He ran his fingers along Castiel's chest and Dean moved forward. He had to stop this.

“I thought you wanted me to...” He paused and swallowed hard as Castiel and Lucifer both looked at him.

“You were going to give yourself...” Castiel said, face twisting into a familiar expression of disappointment.

“Yeah, isn't that what -?”

Lucifer smiled. “I never specified.” Dean opened his mouth to protest but closed it when Lucifer raised his hand. “You know one day your assumptions are going to get you killed.”

“Been there, done that,” Dean replied without hesitation.

Lucifer smirked and trailed a finger down Castiel's chest. Castiel was watching events with wide-eyes and shallow breathing but at no time did he take his eyes off Lucifer's fingers.

“Cas is a virgin,” Dean said.

“His vessel isn't,” Lucifer replied. “Nor is mine.” He leaned down and kissed Castiel's chest and Castiel shivered. Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. He was not, absolutely was not, getting turned on by this. “Nor are you.”

The implications, the shudder of desire, the oh-so-wrongness of it all, hung heavy in the air. Dean didn't dare move or think or feel he just...stood there. Stood immobile and afraid, afraid like he hadn't been in a long time, as if this decision mattered more than any of the ones he'd had to make lately. As if one wrong move would see him fail in a way he never had before.

Then Lucifer was crooking his fingers at him and he was propelled forward against his will until he was kneeling next to Castiel and Lucifer and finally, finally, Castiel was looking at him.

“This is what he wants,” Castiel said in a whisper, as if Lucifer himself weren't _right there_. “To break us.”

Dean sobbed a laugh. “I don't know if you noticed Cas, but we're kinda broken already.”

Castiel nodded, considering. “But not unfixable?”

There was so much hope in Castiel's eyes that Dean did the only thing he could, leaning forward and kissing him. It was everything he hadn't realised he wanted and nothing like anything he'd ever done before. Castiel's lips were cold and still for a fraction too long and then they were moving, and opening up, and Dean wasn't about to let him go.

Castiel moved his hands, placed them either side of Dean's face and pulled him closer. He felt, rather than saw, Lucifer move out of the way, to let Dean take his place. Then Lucifer was pulling Dean's shirt from his back and planting deathlike kisses along his spine. Dean shuddered, but Castiel shushed him.

“It's only you and me here,” Castiel said softly. “Only me and you.”

Dean nodded, took the lie and ran with it. “We need...”

Lucifer produced a bottle of lube and held out his hand. Dean took it, jaw set, teeth grinding, but he didn't respond and Lucifer's laugh sent too pleasant vibrations along his back.

Dean started preparing himself and then Castiel, the little moans Castiel was letting out almost completely distracting him from Lucifer's fingers, which seemed to be everywhere. Along Castiel's thigh and stroking his erection, along Dean's back and rubbing lower, experimenting, learning what made him shudder and what made Castiel pull away. It was like being a rat trapped in some scientist's maze, but this is what he'd agreed to. And if Lucifer wanted to see sex first hand, then that's what he'd get.

Lucifer nibbled at Dean's earlobe and then reached down and began stroking Dean's erection and Dean gasped, bucking into the touch despite himself. Lucifer was a quick learner, his body pressed against Dean's back.

Castiel reached up, his fingers digging into Dean's thighs. “Please, Dean...”

Dean looked down at him. At his flushed face, the _want_ of him and didn't even pause, just pushed right inside Castiel until he couldn't move anymore, and then he pulled out and kept on moving, trying and failing to ignore Lucifer's fingers as they entered Castiel too, as they pushed and stretched and stroked and god it felt so good to have him there and Dean couldn't help but lean back.

And that was it. The moment Lucifer had been waiting for. He pushed Dean down and started tonguing at his entrance and before Dean had got his mind wrapped around that he was pushing his own cock into Dean.

“Oh, hell...” Dean swore but it felt too good for him to even try a token protest. Instead he pushed back a little and Lucifer pushed him down, hard, onto Castiel who yelped and grabbed hold of Lucifer arms, holding him place.

“Lucifer...” he said, but whether to stop him or urge him on Dean didn't know. All he knew was that Lucifer started an even harder pace, a pace that Dean could only ride out. He buried his head in Castiel's neck as Castiel moved his legs wider, let Dean slip inside even deeper, let Lucifer fuck them both.

Then Dean was coming, his orgasm a long wave of pleasure that spiked with Lucifer biting at his neck, marking him. And ending with his eyes falling shut. And nothing.

+++

When he woke he was lying on his back on the bed, a sticky sweaty mess. Lucifer was gone. Castiel was standing in the corner, dressed as he always was, staring off into the distance.

“You okay?” Dean croaked, his mouth dry.

Castiel nodded but didn't turn towards him. “I am fully healed. Slightly better than I was before, even.”

“That's not what I meant.”

“I know,” Castiel said. “I don't know the answer to that question.”

Dean nodded. He could understand that. He wasn't sure he'd know how to answer if someone asked him how he was right now.

Not that they had.

He started to scramble together his clothes from where Lucifer had thrown them, picking up the pieces of himself. Castiel only turned to look at him once he was fully dressed.

“Sam will be worried about us,” he said.

“Does he have anything to be worried about?” Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged. “No more than usual.”

Dean sighed. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

And these days that was more than he could ask for.


End file.
